Only Freshmen
by swantonforthemoment
Summary: OneShot Songfic inspired by The Freshmen by The Verve Pipe, rated M for suicide and abortion please review.


Only Freshmen

Disclaimer :I own nothing.

Inspired by "The Freshmen" by The Verve Pipe

_When I was young I knew everything _

_She a punk who rarely ever took advice _

_Now I'm guilt stricken, sobbing with my head on the floor _

_Stopped a baby's breath and a shoeful of rice._

Remy sat and stared at Rouge, shaking his head in disbelief, he wasn't ready for this he was only 19. He stared into her eyes again "You sure 'bout dis chere?" He questioned softly.

She nodded her eyes filling with tears again, she was sure and the worst part was she didn't want this, not now she was too young, maybe one day down the road she'd want to have Remy's baby, but not now. "Yes Rems Ah'm sure, but we ain't ready for this." She confessed softly.

"I know dat p'teite but what else we gon do?" He questioned quietly. He took her into his arms holding her softly, while she cried.

_Can't be held responsible _

_Cause she was touching her face _

_I won't be held responsible _

_She fell in love in the first place_

Remy just stared anger and hurt burning in his red eyes, "you did what?" He asked his voice cold and even. He couldn't believe she'd do this especially without talking to him about it first.

"Ah did what Ah felt needed to be done Remy and you're just as responsible for it as Ah am." She replied her voice starting to rise, it was all his fault to begin with if he would have just told her he wanted it they would have been fine.

"NON!" He yelled his anger finally breaking. "I may partly responsible for it bein there, but, I refuse to be held responsible for you killin it, I said I wasn't ready but I didn't mean I didn't want it."

She narrowed her eyes at him and with a small sigh she shook her head, "It don't matter now Remy cause it's dead and gone." With that she turned and walked out the door, and that was the last time Remy or any of the X-Men ever saw her again.

_For the life of me _

_I can not remember _

_What made us think that we were wise _

_And we never compromise _

_For the life of me _

_I can not believe we'd ever die for these sins _

_We were merely freshmen _

_My best friend took a weeks vacation to forget her _

_His girl took a weeks worth of Valium and slept _

_And now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his head on the floor _

_Thinks about her now and how he never really wept he says_

Lance had just entered the boarding house when his cell phone rang. He looked at the number and shook his head when the name Scott Summers showed up. "What do you want Summers?" Lance asked coolly. His face went white and he dropped his bag as Scott relayed the message, and the tears fell. Lance told Kitty he just needed some time to think about stuff, to her that said he was breaking up with her. So she had taken a whole prescription bottle of Valium and had died of an overdose. "Scott I didn't know she had depression issues she never told me. Scott…Scott?" The line was dead and Lance hit his knees and cried.

_Can't be held responsible _

_Cause she was touching her face _

_I won't be held responsible _

_She fell in love in the first place _

_For the life of me _

_I can not remember _

_What made us think that we were wise and we never compromise _

_For the life of me I can not believe _

_We'd ever die for these sins _

_We were merely Freshmen_

_We tried to wash our hands of all of this _

_We never talk of our lack in relationships _

_And how we're guilt stricken sobbing _

_With our heads on the floor _

_We fell through the ice _

When we tried not to slip 

Remy ran into Lance a few years down the road at a class reunion, both men alone and dateless. They simply nodded at one another and didn't say a word, that was the code they shared. They didn't talk about how they were responsible and denied it, or how they tried but couldn't forget, and most importantly how they would never be with another woman ever again.

_Can't be held responsible _

_Cause she was touching her face _

_And I won't be held responsible _

_She fell in love in the first place _

_For the life of me _

_I can not remember _

_What made us think that we were wise and we'd never compromise _

_For the life of me _

_I can not believe we'd ever die for these sins _

_We were merely Freshmen _

_For the life of me _

_I can not remember what made us think that we were wise _

_and we'd never compromise _

_For the life of me _

_I can not believe we'd ever die for these sins _

_We were merely Freshmen _

_We were merely Freshmen _

_We were only Freshmen..._

A/N: I heard this song and the fic just wouldn't leave me alone sorry if it's a little short and depressing, but here it is, and I should have the next chapter of BIOTR up in the next few days, and as always please review.


End file.
